ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kappei Yamaguchi
Mitsuo Yamaguchi (山口 光雄 Yamaguchi Mitsuo, born May 23, 1965), better known by his stage name of Kappei Yamaguchi (山口 勝平 Yamaguchi Kappei), is a Japanese voice actor and actor from Fukuoka, affiliated with Gokū and 21st Century Fox. He is best known for the roles of Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½), Jackson Neil (Miracle Girls), Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), Yattaro (Kyattou Ninden Teyandee), InuYasha (InuYasha), Ryuichi Sakuma (Gravitation), L (Death Note), Usopp (One Piece), Hideyoshi (Law of Ueki), and Kaito Kid and Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan). His current starring roles include that of Raimon "Monta" Taro, the Deimon Devil Bats' ace receiver in Eyeshield 21. Yamaguchi is also best known as the Japanese voice of Kyle Broflovski, Bugs Bunny and Crash Bandicoot. Roles Anime and Tokusatsu *Oishinbo (1988–1992, Kyō Aikawa) *Kimba the White Lion (1989–1990, Ken'ichi) *Ranma ½ (1989–1992, Ranma Saotome, Kotarō) *Kyattō Ninden Teyandee (1990–1991, Yattarō) *Super Zugan (1992–1993, Hideyuki Toyotomi) *Super Robot Wars Original Generation (Tasuku Shinguji) *YuYu Hakusho (1992–1994, Jin) *Captain Tsubasa J (1994–1995, Adult Ryo Ishizaki) *Konjiki no Gash Bell (Danny) *Jungle King Tar-chan (1993–1994, Etekichi, Chō, ringleader, guard, researcher, postal worker, Kerberos narrator, audience spectator) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (1994–1995, Sai Saici) *Red Baron (1994–1995, Ken Kurenai) *Demon Child Zenki (1995, Zenki) *Imagination Science World Gulliver Boy (1995, Gulliver Toscanni) *Neighborhood Story (1995–1996, Tsutomu Yamaguchi) *Baby and Me (1996–1997, Takuya Enoki) Brave Command Dagwon (1996–1997, Rai Utsumi) GeGeGe no Kitaro (1996–1998, Noppera-bō) *Detective Conan (1996-ongoing, Shin'ichi Kudō, Kaitō Kid/Kaito Kuroba) *Pokemon (1997-ongoing, Tōru) *Fancy Lala (1998, Tarō Yoshida) *Cyber Team in Akihabara (1998, Crane Bahnsteik) *Takoyaki Mantoman (1998–1999, Takoyaki Blue) *Betterman (1999, Keita Aono) *Eden's Bowy (1999, Yorn) *One Piece (1999-ongoing, Usopp, Dogra, Fake Zoro) *Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (2000, Noin Claude) *Kiba (2006, Hugh) *Sengoku Otogizoshi *InuYasha (2000–2004, InuYasha) *Gravitation (2000–2001, Sakuma Ryuichi) *Angelic Layer (Ryo Misaki) Bakuten *Shoot Beyblade (2001–2003, Michael Parker) *Gun Frontier (2002, Tochirō Oyama) *LMW-tan no Daibōken (2018, Jabiru) *Assassin's Journey (2020, Usopp) Dubbing Roles Western Media *Justice League (Booster Gold) *Looney Tunes media (Bugs Bunny) *The Looney Tunes Show (Bugs Bunny) *Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Mort) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Snips) *Rio films (Blu) *South Park (Kyle Broflovski, James "Jimmy" Vulmer, Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, Sixth Grade Leader and Dougie) *A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Disney's House of Mouse, Max's Extremely Goofy College Life, Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game (plus Goofy Clan: Ohana in Puerto Princesa), Kingdom Hearts series, future Disney productions (Max Goof) *Transformers Animated (Jetfire) *Shirt Tales (Leknid from "Shirt Napped", Sparky from "Kip's Dragon") Others *Agent Cody Banks (Cody Banks) *Boy Meets World (Cory Matthews (seasons 3–7)) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (TV edition) (Mike Teavee) *Space Jam (Bugs Bunny) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Nog) *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (Henry "Mutt Williams" Jones III) *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (Garfield) *Growing Pains (Benjamin "Ben" Hubert Horatio Humphrey Seaver (seasons 5–7)) Category:Japanese Voice actors Category:Real life Category:Non-Fanon Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1965 births Category:1960s births